A Very Frigid Day
by terriblyhorriblewriter
Summary: Fang is, as usual, having dirty dreams. But none of them are about Max! Instead, it's the incredibly sexy Brigid who he's fantasizing about-but what happens when Brigid walks in on him doing something quite inappropriate? LEMONS. ONESHOT. NOT FOR KIDDIES.
1. Fang loses his virginity

Fang was having dreams. Dirty dreams. Kinky dreams. And none of them were about the love of his life, Maximum Ride.

Instead, he was being possessed by a certain large-chested redhead aboard the ship, in Antarctica. Of course, Brigid. Fang started getting horny every time he thought about her-about her flaming red hair blowing in the wind, her big blue eyes sparkling like the stars, her impossibly large boobs bouncing up and down wherever she went.

It was a cold Thursday, yet another boring day upon _The Wendy K _for this 14-year-old boy. Fang was sitting cross-legged in his quarters. Luckily, the rest of the flock was out playing with penguins or something stupid like that. Already there was a huge bulge in Fang's trousers from staring at Brigid's chest too long at breakfast. Not only that, but the dream he had last night was by far the dirtiest.

He had dreamt he was tied naked to the mast of the ship, the frigid air causing certain parts of him to freeze, so to speak. Brigid had lowered herself off the railing and rode him hanging there, with her bare breasts dangling tantalizingly in front of Fang's face as she impaled herself on Fang's member repeatedly. Fang was also sure that in the dream, Max was lying naked upon the ship's deck fingering herself while she watched Brigid essentially rape Fang. Fang had woken up that morning with a serious load in his sheets.

The night beforethat, he dreamt that he was the one raping Brigid, in every way possible-he had shoved his length down her mouth, up her butt, into her dripping pussy, and even between her voluminous breasts while she was roped to a bed, begging for more and screaming his name over and over.

He grimaced. He was so horny, just thinking about the dreams, that now that he was at the point of being dangerous. Fang quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled down his boxers, then furiously began to rub himself. He had done this many times upon coming aboard the research ship.

He could feel his explosion coming when he heard footsteps by the door. He didn't have time to react when someone opened the door. _Dammit!_ he thought. _How am I going to explain this to Max?_

But it wasn't Max. It wasn't anyone in the flock, actually. Brigid Dwyer stood there in her white lab coat, with a little 'o' on her face as she closed the door behind her.

Fang was just about to muster an explanation when Brigid sauntered up to him, a smile replacing her bewildered expression. She came up close to Fang. "Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" she asked, licking her lips. She eyed Fang's member. "I've never done anyone as big as you, have I?" she said. Fang sat there in horror as Brigid came up even closer. He could feel her hard nipples pressing through her shirt and onto his chest. She nibbled his ear and moved her mouth into his, drawing him into a kiss.

Max was one of the worst kissers in the world. Brigid was definitely one of the best. She ran her tongue all around Fang's mouth. She even tasted good too. Fang was still too shocked to properly respond, but soon he closed his eyes and began to kiss back. Brigid guided his hands to her chest, and he began to knead her breasts through her shirt, feeling her nipples harden even more.

"Take it off, Fang", she gasped while shedding her white lab coat, revealing a very skimpy tank-top. Fang was happy to oblige, helping her get it over her head. She was wearing a very lacy black bra that did nothing to reveal how tight her nipples had become. She unclasped the bra, and her boobs bounced out. Fang kneaded them some more while kissing Brigid, then grabbed a nipple and twisted sharply. Brigid gasped into Fang's mouth, then moaned as he moved his mouth down and began sucking on one nipple, then switching to the other.

The topless Brigid then kicked off her pants while helping Fang get his shirt off. Fang glanced down and saw that her panties were soaked before she kicked them off too and flicked them onto the floor. He also noticed that he himself was hornier than he had ever been before. Brigid rubbed her opening against the tip of Fang's member, and both of them moaned.

All of a sudden, Fang's previously missing common sense kicked in. _Dammit Fang!, _he thought. _What are you doing! You were going to save your virginity for Max, remember! And Brigid's ten years older than you!_

But Fang shoved common sense behind when Brigid suddenly sat down on his lap, impaling herself onto him. She began to push herself up and down. Every time she went down her breasts bounced up and down. Fang lost all conscious thought then. She was so wet! So tight! He grunted and then exploded into her, his juices running down his member. Brigid kept on riding Fang until she too orgasmed.

Fang didn't want to move. He was in heaven. But when he came back to his senses he saw Brigid was on all fours, her ass sticking out toward him, her boobs swaying inches from the ground. "Take me again," she said seductively.

Fang was determined to prove himself as a good partner. So he knelt next to Brigid and then slammed himself into her, causing her to scream. Soon her screams became moans as Fang picked up the pace, reaching down to grab a boob. "Wa...aaaiii...tt" she said, out of breath. Fang stopped. Brigid got up and pressed herself against the wall, so her boobs were smooshed against the glass window. Outside, Angel and Gazzy were playing with penguins while Max supervised. Fang got up too and then began to fuck her against the stone cold glass. If either Max or Angel had simply turned their heads, they would have seen Brigid screaming against the window while Fang shoved himself into her again and again. And neither Fang nor Brigid would have cared. Fang kept on pushing and shoving into her until he could take it no more, then snapped out his wings and shot his load into her moments before Brigid screamed and squirted her juices too. The mixture of fluid flowed out of Brigid's pussy and dripped onto the floor.

Brigid got up, her hair majorly disshelved, smiling at Fang who was collapsed on the floor, his wings taking up most of the space. "Thank you Fang, for that amazing ride" she said, then collected her things and walked, stark naked, out of the door.


	2. Down and Dirty on the Pingpong Table

Fang tried to stop thinking about the Brigid incident for the next few days. But it seemed that she was everywhere, and more attractive than ever, making the memories flood back to his head. Fang thought she was making an extra effort to be near him, wearing even shorter pants and lower necklines. Yet there was always someone else around too, which Fang thought of as good protection. He had felt immense guilt after what had happened, and swore that he would never be so tempted again.

Unfortunately, the luck of having other crew members and flock members around soon vanished two weeks after the incident. Fang found himself alone in Max's and Angel's room, while everyone else was out for at least a couple hours. Max had made him stay after he confessed he had a bit of a headache that night. Perhaps she was just afraid of him kissing her again and then infecting her with some dangerous disease. Or in this case, a slight cold.

Fang closed his eyes. He was sitting on the corner of Max's bed in an attempt to hide from Brigid. After hearing that Fang was staying behind, she had volunteered to watch after him. He really didn't want to get caught by her again.

Fang still couldn't get over why he was so attracted to Brigid. He loved Max more than just in a sisterly way, that was true. But Max was beautiful while Brigid was... fucking sexy. Fang supposed that his penis had a mind of its own, and it preferred Brigid any day.

All of a sudden, there was a slight click-clack of high heels outside. Shit!, Fang thought. He knew who it was. He could hear a key turning, and Brigid walked in. She didn't look at all surprised to see Fang.

Brigid looked especially hot today. She was wearing an extremely revealing pink blouse under her lab coat, and a miniskirt too. They were in Antarctica, for crying out loud! thought Fang. He squirmed as Brigid walked toward him and plopped herself down on the cot next to Fang.

"Fang, I wanted to tell you something," she said, a note of seductiveness in her voice.

"What is it?" said Fang, but before he could finish his sentence all the way she moved her head quickly toward his and landed her lips on his. Shock ran through Fang as Brigid's cherry-chapstick lips sucked and nipped expertly in and around his mouth. Brigid moved herself so she was sitting on top of Fang, her breasts pressed against his chest and straddled him. Fang could feel wetness through her miniskirt and the desperation and lust in her kisses.

Fang's common sense kicked in. He broke the kiss with a frown on his face. Brigid looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Brigid, I can't do this," he said, shaking his head. "It's just... so wrong. And I don't even, you know, love you like that. I'm sorry."  
Brigid bit her lip. But she soon relaxed and got up, straightening her shirt. "It's okay, Fang, I totally understand," she said. "I'll leave you be." With that she strode out of the room, closing the door behind her. Fang heard a lock clicking into place. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. No use. Brigid had locked him in.

Fang sat back down on the cot and sighed. Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry about Brigid anymore.

After a few minutes, Fang began to notice a smell. He sniffed. It had a familiar air to it...

..all of a sudden, he realized. Chemicals! Someone was trying to kidnap him.

He banged on the door, desperate to get out. But the smell was just getting stronger and soon Fang lost consciousness...

Fang blinked as the world came into view. He didn't know where he was. All he remembered was clawing on the door, trying to get up. He looked around. It seemed he was in the basement of the ship, where they kept anything they needed to. He looked down and realized he was completely naked, tied to a ping-pong table . "What the hell?" he said groggily. But on the inside, he had a bad feeling that he knew who was behind this.  
Suddenly, he heard a loud bang and a familiar pair of high heels clicking on the floor. Brigid Dwyer soon came into focus, staring at Fang from above as he squirmed and tried to get out of his bindings.

"No use, Fang" she said cheerily. "You might as well enjoy this, since there's no way out." She leaned in closer so he could feel her breath on his ear. "And I know this is what you want anyways."

She crawled onto the table, flinging off her lab coat. She hovered above Fang so her boobs were dangling right in front of his face. Then she sat down on top of Fang's member, not yet fully erect. She pulled her blouse over her head, revealing a very lacy red bra that could barely contain her huge breasts. She leaned in close to Fang's face, reached behind her, and undid the bra, tossing it over the table as well. Fang's eyes were glued to her boobs. He saw her nipples go completely hard. He himself was going hard too, his length swelling and hardening into the inside of Brigid's thighs. He needed to touch her boobs, to grab them, to even suck them. But they remained tantalizingly out of reach.

Brigid then proceeded to reach down and kiss Fang. This time he didn't resist. Her bare nipples against his bare chest felt so good. He kissed back, with his eyes closed, in a state of near-bliss, forgetting about his constraints momentarily. Brigid, meanwhile, had removed her skirt and panties and wrapped her naked thighs around his member so that her opening rubbed along his length. Fang groaned into Brigid's mouth. He could feel her smiling as her hand traveled from his hair down his chest and stomach and even lower than that...

Brigid grabbed Fang's cock and squeezed, causing him to nearly shout into Brigid's mouth. She resumed kissing him as she used both hands to rub him and massage his balls. Brigid moved her mouth away from Fang's mouth and left kisses down his chest and stomach as Fang groaned in anticipation. Brigid then flipped herself so that her ass was in front of Fang's face, then brought her mouth down to Fang's member and began to suck. Fang leaned forward as well and began to lick out Brigid. He couldn't reach that far, but Brigid seemed to like it judging by her incessant moaning. Brigid began to suck harder and harder, and Fang began to lick even more, until Brigid came and squirted her juices onto Fang's face. Fang was very close to cumming himself and was thrusting erratically, but before he could do so Brigid moved away from his dick and hopped off the table, leaving Fang thrusting into empty air.

"So... close" grunted Fang.

He saw Brigid's smiling face above him. "Thank you for the incredible orgasm, darling, it was just what I wanted." She picked up her clothing and started to walk away.

Fang was furious. She'd drugged him, she'd tied him to this table, she'd given him a blowjob, and hadn't even finished it? He shook and found that his restraints were coming lose. He broke out of them and charged off the table. Brigid looked back, shocked, as Fang approached and slammed into her.  
"Fang, stop!" screamed Brigid as Fang knocked her to the ground. Some inner part of Fang listened, but his penis didn't. Brigid was on all fours now, trying to get up, but Fang grabbed her hips and thrust into her, eliciting another scream from Brigid. He thrust into her madly and the screams from Brigid soon turned into moans as she begged him to go faster. Finally, Fang grunted and shot his load into her, a huge orgasm overtaking him as Brigid came right after. He sank down to the ground, his member still impaled in Brigid.

Fang wasn't done yet, though. After his breathing had calmed he grabbed the broken top of a baseball bat from a nearby pile and took his penis out of Brigid, still breathing heavily on the floor. He flipped her over, mainly so he could see her huge boobs. Suddenly he slammed into Brigid's tight asshole and plunged the baseball bat into Brigid's pussy, causing her to scream in agony. He pushed till he was sheathed to the hilt and stuck the baseball bat in until he could tell Brigid couldn't take it. Her face was now completely red, and she was gasping for air in between screams.

Fang needed her to hurt. He withdrew both his dick and the bat, then shoved both back in even harder. He kept on doing it, picking up the pace, and again Brigid's screams of agony turned into screams of pleasure as she was double-fucked by one person. Fang concentrated on the erratic bouncing of Brigid's huge breasts. They jiggled up and down, and he brought his mouth down to nip at one nipple, causing Brigid to gasp. He smiled. He took one of his hands and massaged Brigid's breast while thrusting, then twisted her nipple harshly so she screamed. He kept on thrusting and let his load shoot out as soon as it came, not bothering to hold it in. He fought back the feeling of ecstasy and concentrated on Brigid. She started moaning again, with desperation. "Faster," she screamed in between moans. "Oh Fang, please, more!"

He could feel her reaching her peak. But right before she was about to fall off the edge, Fang pulled out that bat and his dick, leaving Brigid lifting her hips up and down to bare air, expecting to reach an orgasm.

She opened her eyes, glaring at Fang. "Get over here and finish the fucking job," she gasped.

"I don't think I will," said Fang, as he walked away. He could hear Brigid screaming in frustration behind him. He would have liked to go back there and finish the job, as he was still hungry for more sexy redhead. But Brigid's frustrated screams gave him all the satisfaction he needed.


End file.
